Mortis
by canihavea-soda
Summary: Yet another take on the Dark Link room in the Water Temple. What if Link couldn't beat his shadow self? AU, some slashiness, in which Sheik appears briefly as his own person
1. The place

Mortis  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.....and they won't be any time soon, so this will carry on for all the following chapters.  
  
Takes place in the Water Temple. Just because Dark Link is a favourite subject of us authors, so I decided to follow the trend..... Just a muse's idea that I decided to carry on with, wondering what would have happened if Link *couldn't* defeat his other self. (Oh yes, and notice how it graduates from past to present tense – it's deliberate damnit!)  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~ Setting the scene ~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
A smoky mist was over the whole room, shifting and billowing in a wind that could not have been there; yet, this wind also whistled through the branches of the one, lone tree at the centre of the room, standing perched on a tiny isle of grey mud. The room that was paradoxically, not a room at all, but revealed itself to be a great lake of water, fathomless and stretching farther than the eye could pierce the mist in every direction (consequently, this wasn't all that far, so the place could have been quite small in retrospect.....)  
  
Deep in the waters of this great lake could be seen creatures, swimming back and forth on their daily routes, unaware of the way each and every one of them was a misshapen copy of its forefathers, and quite terrifying for any land dwelling creature to behold. (Well.....almost every land dweller. The one who lived in this mist filled world above the water, had become so accustomed to the creatures that they even took to eating them at times.....not out of need mind; more as a habit that had been acquired through boredom.)  
  
Back to that tree that was spoken of then. It was the only thing that could be seen as a symbol of life above the water (present land dweller that we mentioned excepted). Even though it was twisted and blackened by lack of nutrients, and the boughs obviously had not seen neither buds, leaves, or fruit for many years, it was still a symbol of life surviving anywhere. (Or, to put it another way, it showed that living things are always stupid enough to set down where they can't survive very long.)  
  
The room was, as per usual, filled only with the sounds of the wind whistling through those long un-laden branches, causing them to shiver slightly, the only movement above the water. When the wind had ceased to blow, all was silent, and all above was still. Down below, the fish and the crustaceans and the monsters carried about their business of swimming, eating one another, and, one supposes, more swimming.  
  
Finally, something else other than the wind and the tree decided to move. It came across the great lake, on top of, rather than through, the water, stirring the mist that clung to the liquid surface. It was a patch of darkness, accentuated heavily with tiny thuds which echoed ten-fold in the silence, so that it sounded like an army was approaching.  
  
Outline still blurred, the thing can now be seen to be walking on the water; as if this isn't strange enough in itself, as it comes closer, one can see that it is indeed.....merely a patch of darkness.  
  
All about it is black, and contrasts heavily with the white of the mist, the grey of the water, and only the tree shares its woeful colouring. Both things living – both things also dying, having had no newness to them for a long time.  
  
To keep saying 'it' is to deny this creature a name, but something spun of darkness is not easy to name. Yes, for sure, it looks to be in the shape of a man, young and strong, wearing a comfortable tunic and wielding a sword. But, something purely of the darkness – something that takes the light away from all around it without deigning to return something back – cannot be deemed a man. Can it?  
  
For the sake of the argument, 'it' can be called a 'he'. For that makes things so much simpler, and perhaps will make it easier to see that he is indeed something living. Something can survive in this place, that shows no way of sustaining, shows no way of comfort.  
  
What could darkness possibly want with comfort, when darkness is it's own blanket? Who knows.....  
  
He now makes his way to stand before the tree, and is leaning against it, edges blurred again with the black on black. By moving around, it is easy to see his profile – a pointed nose and thin, proud face, mouth set in a merry smile. The sword is held at a jaunty angle, and the ears, unseen before, are perked, as though waiting for another sound. Though, that doesn't seem likely.  
  
Suddenly, he moves, lunging towards an unseen enemy. Whilst still suspended in the air, he turns himself over gracefully, so that he lands once more facing the tree. Sword now up, a shield is shed from his back, and it is put onto the right arm. Still against an unseen force, he begins to fight in a fury, lunging and sidestepping and back flipping after each lunge as though they were being returned with just as much vigour as he gave them.  
  
This did not carry on long – he seemed to tire from his game, and let out a sigh – the first sound he had made. Soft and tired sounding. He moved back to the tree, and once again merged with it, sliding down the trunk and dropping the dark sword to the ground, where it lay, sparkling, though how darkness can sparkle remains a mystery.  
  
Black hair is pushed from the black face, and a black shadow is finally moved – at last, some other colour than all these strange tones of the same. Fiery red, like as to hot coals in a fire, and completely out of place here; soon obscured again as that black hair falls back into place. He tips his head forward, sighs once more, and seems to disappear.  
  
Again, the room is the epitome of silence. A wind whistles through, and the branches whisper like people who have forgotten how to speak. It ripples through the shadowy hair of the young man of silhouette-like looks, and he adds another soft sigh to the sounds of the room. It is more alive now than it has appeared in weeks, and he knows that yet another would-be hero will arrive soon. And, in knowing that, he knew that yet another battle would be waged here, and the creatures far below would be fed again.  
  
He crawls forwards on hands and knees, managing to look as graceful as any creature can in such a position, and laid himself flat down upon the cold, hard, grey earth. With those dancing coal-bright eyes, he studies the creatures, for lack of anything better to do. Far below, battle rages as the water dwellers fight for territory, fight for food, fight for a mate, and fight to keep their own lives.  
  
Life.....this was no life. This was nothing. 


	2. The people

Mortis  
  
'Introducing Link, Dark Link and Navi!'  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~ The people ~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
~ Dark Link ~  
  
It seems like I've been here forever – perhaps I have. It's impossible to tell the passing of the days here.....not that I have ever really seen day. Not in the same sense that others have, anyway..... My master did not make me to walk with the beautiful creatures in the light. No – unlike them, I have a defined purpose, and I am good at what I must do. That doesn't mean I cannot be bored by it though. And I am, terribly so.  
  
This place does not change – yes, the wind will pick up and die, and all the creatures below make interesting viewing at times, but other than that, I have had nothing to do for all the time I have been here. The time in between challenges is so quiet and melancholy, that I can barely stand waiting – hence my mind begins to play tricks on me, and creates enemies that are not even there. (I believe it's what the light-walkers call 'imagining'). Well, that is what my mind does, and I am always glad of the distractions it throws to me.  
  
Sadly, the distractions never last long, as I soon grow weary of having to reckon for the strength of an enemy that isn't there, and dodge a blade that even if it hit me, would make no wound. I need a real adversary – no doubt, the creatures below wouldn't mind some flesh from the outside, and as they cannot get at me, they may as well have the bodies of those I kill. Namely all who enter this room – foolish people that they are, they don't seem to realise that fighting a shadow is not the same as fighting a true monster.  
  
I am more of a.....hybrid, shall we say? Normally, I take this form, as it feels comfortable, but, whatever creature enters that door at the far end, I will take their form – their weapons, their body and their mindset. Always, always, I am at least two or three steps ahead of them, and if they manage to land a hit, it is rare and through luck. My maker neglected nothing when he constructed me.  
  
There goes my stomach again; I've been introducing bad habits to my schedule, but, if it stems the boredom, why not eat? It's only a matter of sending down a line with a chunk of the last thing I caught on it (the last thing I caught is beginning to blacken, so I have to get rid of it anyway. I may not need to eat, but that doesn't mean I can eat anything if I so choose.....) Hopefully it'll take a few hours before something bites, so I can have an excuse to stare down there and watch what's going on.  
  
Mind you, that would mean I'd have to cross the lake again, and go to that dark place to get my things.....I don't like to spend too much time in there. All the other creatures that my maker sent to this place with me, seem to relish in using *my* designated space as some sort of communal area. Let's not mention the fact that I was made their superior in every way – because that just makes it embarrassing to admit that a few of them scare me. And, even with the lack of things I have to do most of the time, I don't like to pick fights with them – it's tiring fighting the same things over and over, and not even being able to kill them anyway.....my blade doesn't harm them.  
  
What was that? Did I hear a sound over there, by the door? Is there another fool come to challenge me? Well, I shall soon know. Over to the dratted door I go – I myself can't even open the thing – the Master didn't think to allow me any free reign over the Temple. Then, I might not be here when the *one* special one came.  
  
It was only a fish – or whatever you could call the creatures below – jumping. Pity; I was hoping for a fight. I'm so bored, and it's been so long since the last challenger. That long shot will be long rusted before someone gains it, at this rate. Hmm.....that would make an interesting distraction – it's been a while since I've used the weapon after all. I'll use it for some spear fishing!  
  
~ Link, the Hero of Time ~  
  
"Quickly Link, the platform's almost at the end of the runners!" Navi shrieks in my ear, and I close one eye in pain at the sound, using my other to aim the hookshot into the target on the platform above. Thunk – I press the button and it pulls me up. "Quick, the next one!" Navi urges, now perching atop my head, and mercifully being quiet. I suppose she thinks I've now got the message. Thank the Trio.....  
  
Thunk. Another platform – I wish these Goddess damned things would just move a little slower. My arm's killing me from all this flying around on the end of this dratted chain, not to mention that I'm frozen. This Zoran tunic may allow me to breathe underwater, but it hasn't kept me in the least bit warm.  
  
Thunk. "Come on, yes, you're nearly there!" Navi points out to me – as if it isn't perfectly obvious! I love the fairy, but sometimes, I'm just *that* close to putting her into a bottle like some of her cousins. Just because I missed seven years doesn't mean I'm completely backward to this adventuring business!  
  
Thunk. Finally, at the top. "Look, there's a door." Really Navi? I thought it was a wall. Stupid fairy. She flits back over, and manages to dazzle me (albeit unintentionally), her light refracting from all this blasted water that keeps dripping into my eyes.  
  
"Goddess Navi! Don't do that!" she backs away, and bites her tiny lip in apology.  
  
"Sorry – it's a habit. I'm still getting used to you being grown up, after all!"  
  
"You're not the only one, Navi m'dear," I can't help but smile at her twinkling voice. I stretch out a hand, and she perches on it. "Do you think you could just let me have a little rest though? I'm thoroughly worn out." She pulls a face, but nods all the same.  
  
"Don't be too long, all right? I dread to think what-"  
  
"What have I told you about that?" I ask her sternly, feeling a little sick as she starts to suppose. I just *do not* want to think about all the things that could go wrong. It will drive me insane if I do.  
  
"Sorry again," she giggles, and then again sits on top of my hat.  
  
"Don't worry on it. Just let me have a few minutes of rest." She is quiet and still, and I drag myself (shivering) over to the damp walls of this accursed little hallway-like area. Leaning back, I take a deep breath, and close my eyes, bringing my knees up to my chest, just like I did when I was a child. A child; it still seems like only a few weeks ago that I didn't even know anything about Lord Ganondorf, or the Tri-Force. But it's been nigh on seven years since I left the forest that first time.....  
  
It's been more than a few minutes when I next awaken; at least, by my internal clock, it is, and I know it to be pretty reliable. "Navi?" Why didn't she wake me? When I feel some movement on my head, I am somewhat relieved. "I think we both overslept."  
  
"Hmm? What? OH! Trio, I can't believe it, I fell asleep!" She launched from my head with such a force that I'm sure it left a bruise, and then banged into the door she'd pointed out earlier. "We have to get moving, *NOW*!" I, naturally, get up as slowly as I can, just to watch her panic some more. She's hilarious when she panics.  
  
"It's all right Navi, I shouldn't have expected you to wake me. We're both as tired as one another. Just calm down my friend." I slip my sword off of my back and heft it in my left hand – she returns to my side, ready to dazzle any enemies that might pounce on us. Using my free hand, I turn the handle, and nudge the door open with my toe. Nothing pounces on us (which I send thanks to the Trio for), and I step inside.  
  
A few of those funny tektite things are perched on the water, and I sheath my sword as quietly as I can, and draw out my bow. I have only ten arrows left now, and I hope I can get some more soon. However, ten will be more than enough for the creatures in here.  
  
Now that those creatures have been dealt with, I suppose this room probably has a puzzle in it. "You'll need to solve a puzzle, I think." Navi says just as I have finished thinking it, and I smile. Silly Navi. Looking around, I see one of those crystal switches, and not wanting to waste more arrows, I think I'll use my hookshot.....  
  
"You figured that out so quickly!" Navi cheers as soon as I reach the door at the other side of the room. I try to duck, but she manages to grab onto my nose and give it a good hard squeeze (probably a hug) before she relinquishes, and settles, not on my head, but on my shoulder. If she says anything there, it'll be twice as loud and twice as painf-  
  
"Look, a door!" Ow. As I said, twice as painful.  
  
"Stating the obvious," I mutter, walking over to this new door. The way my breath is misting before me is a little disconcerting – it's a lot colder in here now that it was when I first came in. I *hope* that there will be monsters that I can fight properly in this next room, just so I can warm up.  
  
"Are you all right Link, you're shivering?" Thankfully, Navi has her voice quiet now.  
  
"I'm just a little cold," I admit, stopping short of the door, and rubbing my palms together.  
  
"Oh.....well, I suppose I could try and do some small magic to warm you up." What the-? Is Navi actually offering to use her magic without being goaded into it?  
  
"You'd – actually do that?" She laughs.  
  
"Of course silly! I don't want you turning into an ice-statue or something! Not after the last time," I bat her with the back of my hand for that comment. I don't want to be reminded of that – it was – embarrassing. How could I not notice that ice creature about to turn me into a sculpture back in the ice cavern? Realising her slip up, Navi gives another guilty laugh, and then spins around me, weaving a small charm.  
  
I feel a lot warmer. "Thanks Navi."  
  
"That's all right. Now, open that door."  
  
"Yes milady," I sigh, and again have my sword in my hand. Has it ever been out of my hands longer than a few hours? I can't remember.....  
  
I push this door open, and step through. A funny hissing noise sounds. Ah – just what I was after, a battle. Turning to check, I see the usual bars over the door. But, turning back, I can't see anything, apart from mist. How odd. "Navi? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she's whispering, probably scared. "Maybe this is a puzzle as well." We go forwards into the mist, and small splashing sounds come from beneath my feet. Looking down, I'm shocked into stillness.  
  
"Navi." She doesn't answer. "NAVI!" She comes buzzing back faster than I've seen her fly before.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I – I," I try to answer, but I can't.  
  
I'm walking on water! Holy Trio, what's going on? Navi sees, and promptly faints. Wonderful. I nudge her with my boot, and, carefully, bend down and scoop her up. I hope we don't suddenly fall into that water – some of the creatures I can see don't look all that friendly. "Navi – get up you useless fairy – come on you!" I prod her with my finger, and she makes a very rude gesture, before sitting up.  
  
"What? Did I faint or something?"  
  
"Yes, you did." I pick her up, and dangle her head down over the water. "I think that was why." A small sigh escapes her lips, and when I lift her up, I see she's fainted again. "Oops."  
  
~ Dark Link ~  
  
"Oops." I watch the newcomer from the shadows, intrigued by the way he and the fairy are talking. I have a feeling this must be the one the Master told of. Green tunic, flaxen hair, a decent sword and fairy. I'm only not attacking yet, because I want to see what they do next. And, it's quite disconcerting to see yourself in colour – I'm quite sure that if I was to stand before a mirror with this light-walker, we'd have the same outline. Which is somewhat bizarre.  
  
The fairy mumbles something, and then suddenly launches from his hand, and starts to bang into the side of his head. He growls something, and then laughs, and then catches the speeding creature in his hands. Never before have I heard such a sound as that laugh. Such joy tripping off of the tongue hasn't ever been heard in this room, and it echoes strangely. Obviously when he hears the echo, he looks up, slightly startled.  
  
Those eyes! They're so blue! They're like the way the roof of this place looks when 'night' falls – so deep and dark. And his face is such a pale colour – almost to be sickly looking, but those strokes of pink on each cheek prevent that.  
  
What in darkness am I doing? I'm studying him? I really have begun to go mad it seems! Pah – I shall wait by the tree – he will come to it soon enough, and then I can have some fun for a while. I've a feeling this fight might be interesting.  
  
~ Link, the Hero of Time ~  
  
"Look, Navi, stop it! I'm sorry, just – ow!" I laugh, even though she has hit me quite hard in the side of the head, and manage to catch her as she tries for another hit. "Stop that you!" My voice is echoing, and I look up as I think I catch something else – but its gone so quickly that I'm not sure.  
  
"Just so you know not to do that *ever* again, you hear me?" she bellows, and I nod meekly. "Good." She flies off of my palm, and dusts herself off. "Now, let's have a look at this place, and figure out how to get out, shall we?" For once, Navi seems to have made a viable suggestion, that I haven't immediately thought of.  
  
"Good idea." Something flashes across my peripheral vision, and well, with prior knowledge of such movement, I stop following Navi, and move to follow it. The only thing that's in this room is a blackened tree, and it strikes me that the moving thing seemed to go there. "Navi," I call her to heel, and she comes obediently. "Be ready," I whisper, and I see her nod, before flying to my right side.  
  
When I am a few yards from the tree, I can make out a shadowy outline. It looks like a young man, and when it lifts it's head, I see that it has red eyes. Not like a Sheikah though.....not like Sheik's eyes. Sheik's eyes are cool, calculating, not like the eyes of this creature, which are blazing, like fire. And, when he steps away from the tree, I see that it's not just the tree that made him shadowy.  
  
He *is* a shadow.  
  
Not any shadow. Navi points it out to me a split-second after I realise it. "Link – oh Goddesses – it looks just like you!" I don't bother to stop and congratulate her on her astute observation. I raise my sword, and back off, drawing the creature after me. He, however, has not yet made any move with his sword. What's going on?  
  
~ Dark Link ~  
  
I have to stifle a laugh at the fairy's words. Did all light-walkers state such obvious things quite so often? So far, every thing I've fought has exclaimed something along those lines..... perhaps they all have some script to follow?  
  
Pah, that imagination of mine is running away with me again. It's time to play. The man before me looks disconcerted, but not overly worried. Luckily, he will not be able to read my face – for, in the first time in darkness knows how long, I cannot tell what his first move will be. I know all of his moves, spells and stances, but not what he will do with them..... The Master did not warn me about this.  
  
When he raises his sword, I leave mine at my side for a few moments. I wish to study him for a while before I kill him. He's wet through, and shivering slightly, even though I can trace some remnants of a heating charm around him. The fairy is casting her light across his face, leaving one side in shadow, and the other stark white. It's easy, even from this distance, to see all the cuts on his face and arms – the Temple hasn't agreed with him. But, neither has it hurt him too badly. I've seen others barely able to walk in this room.....  
  
All right, I've had enough of this. The scrutiny begins to bore me, and even I can feel the cold if I stay still too long. With a small snarl, I take out my own sword (hefting it, not in the right, but in the left, just like the man. Thank darkness for ambidextrousness), and shrug my shield on. Seeming to take this as a signal, the fairy flies forwards, and tries to dazzle me. I cannot be dazzled – tendrils of my own shadow reach out to try and catch her, and she shrieks, before retreating to hide behind the man's shoulders.  
  
Bored of waiting, I decide to actually speak to this one. I don't do it often, but my curiosity is peaked. "Well, are you going to fight or not?" He jumps, and I smirk.  
  
"Urm – am I supposed to?"  
  
"It's your choice. You can fight, and die. Or, you can run around for a while, and then I kill you."  
  
"Oh." To my surprise, instead of looking either grim or shocked, like all the others, he smiles. "Good." OK..... Well, that's – interesting, to say the least. 


	3. The mêlée

Mortis  
  
'Combatants, raise your weapons.....'  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~ The mêlée ~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
~ Link, the Hero of Time ~  
  
I'm not going to wait for the creature to land the first move, since he's cocky enough to think he can kill me. I feint to the right, and then spin around to the left – he blocks. Impressive; intuitive and fast. Finally, a proper adversary. Navi is still hanging onto my tunic at the shoulder, and I wish she'd just buzz off. She won't be of any help, and she's just distracting me. Stupid, sweet little fairy.....  
  
He brings his darkly shining sword up, and rotates quickly on the spot – I have to back flip to avoid the spin attack. Wow – you've got to be pretty skilled to pull that off. I back flip again, and he follows after me, kicking up small sprays of water with each step. Navi's fallen off, and I feel her climb into my rupee pouch.  
  
He thrusts, and I parry it easily, before returning with a thrust of my own, and then kicking out a leg to try and trip him. He grunts in pain, and then jumps backwards, before performing a jump attack. I dodge it, and lift my shield as he performs more of them in quick succession. Then, he retreats, and I take a few steps backwards, getting out of range of the darkly flashing blade he wields.  
  
"Hey, Navi, get me Din's fire will you?" I could use it as a distraction whilst I drink some red potion – that stab wound from earlier is really slowing me up.  
  
~ Dark Link ~  
  
He's just asked his fairy for some kind of fire. Whilst he's distracted, I launch a heavy assault, slashing diagonally, and then once horizontally – surprisingly, he manages to block each one, and with one hand no less. The fairy hands him some glowing thing, and I can see the magic crackling on it. I run – I do not like magic in any form. He smirks at me, and throws the glowing object on the floor, where it pulses twice, and then explodes.  
  
I scream. It burns! Fucking hell, it really burns. Darkness! Fuck, ow! I collapse underneath the firestorm, and find some clear air beneath it. Rolling in the water, I get rid of the burning feeling, and my skin immediately heals. Thank you Master for the insight. I can't get up, as the firestorm is still going – I can see him through it though, drinking something red out of a bottle. He grins, straightens up, and his eyes become an even clearer blue.  
  
The firestorm finishes, and I jump up, letting out a cry of outrage. How *dare* he use magic, when I can't? However.....that doesn't mean I don't have some tricks he doesn't have. I make as though I am going to attack him from the front, and then phase out, and appear behind him. It's easy to slash at his back, and he cries out, rolling forwards over the water – he leaves behind him a swathe of blood, which begins to sink down into the water – a quick glance down shows that the creatures below are ready to be fed again.  
  
"Holy Trio! I just closed that damnit!" he yells, charging at me very quickly; I sidestep, but barely. He is quick to return the favour, and now I too have a gaping hole in my back. Ow.  
  
Things are beginning to get very, very intense now. And, darkness, how I do love it.  
  
~ Link, the Hero of Time ~  
  
Sodding, useless potion – should have waited, but no, had to heal it then, didn't I? Ow, Trio that hurts. But, at least I've already managed to get him back, and with much the same wound. The annoying thing is, that he seems to know exactly what I'm going to do, and counters everything I do. It's so frustrating! (Fun, yes, but frustrating also.) Navi is squeaking something, but I can't hear her over the clash of my sword on his.  
  
I think I've used up all my magic, so I can't use Din's fire again. No matter, my sword shall just have to do. Though, it isn't doing all that much right now.  
  
"You fight pretty well," I say, as I jump over one of his swings.  
  
"I've had time to practice a lot," he answers, my sword clashing against his shield. "It's like a job."  
  
"Same here," I say brightly, and then silently cheer as my distraction succeeds in getting me another hit, this time across his chest. He seems to realise what I've done, as he bares his teeth, and does that disappearing trick again – I jump forwards, and only just in time, as he lands with his sword stabbing down, where I was a second ago. "Don't try to do the same trick twice."  
  
"Funny, I was going to say the same to you." Suddenly, he has another weapon in his hands – it looks like the hook shot, only sleeker. He has it in his right hand, the shield suddenly on his back, and he aims it to the tree at the centre. Fool – he won't be able to get to it from he-  
  
Oh contraire it seems, as now he is in the boughs of the black tree, and is stuffing the weapon back into his belt. I hurry over, wincing as the wound in my back cries with each move of my muscles. Navi, all of a sudden, explodes out of my rupee pouch, and flies into my face, dazzling me yet again; when will she learn? My sight comes back quickly, and I look up at the tree. Shit! He's gone! Where'd he go?"  
  
~ Dark Link ~  
  
I'm bored now. He's hurt me too many times, and I don't like it when my adversaries don't play fair and die properly. His fairy has dazzled him, and that gave me the perfect opportunity to perform my vanishing trick again. He turns around again, but not quickly enough – swiftly, I stab my dark sword into his side, and knock his own sword out of his hands. He drops to the floor, and rolls out of the way when I try to stab him through the chest.  
  
He's left his shield behind, and I pick it up and throw it at him – it clips his head, and blood springs forth. A fairy appears, and I'm glued to the spot – it isn't the same one from before. This one had a pink tint, and is running all around him, tending to all his wounds.  
  
When I am able to move again, he is on his feet once more, looking better than he did when he entered my room. He's certainly more prepared than I took him for – potions, magic and fairies! Maybe I'll let him live for a while longer, I'm so impressed!  
  
~ Link, the Hero of Time ~  
  
I mentally thank the fairy that has just bought me back to life, and then berate Navi by buttoning my rupee pouch firmly closed. Stupid fairy – she almost killed me – she's just lucky I had another, more useful fairy with me!  
  
My sword's behind me, and my shield in on top of me – it takes me only a second to get the both of them back. I stand up, and look at my foe – he doesn't look too good. His blood (which runs a much darker red than my own) is dripping into the water, and the creatures below are closer to the surface where he stands, circling him. Like vultures.....  
  
"I see you come prepared, Hero," he calls to me, a slight chuckle in his voice. I smile tightly back at him.  
  
"I have to. Hyrule counts on me."  
  
"That's what the others said – and they didn't do the land quite so much credit as you do." I don't know if this was an insult or not..... I decide to ignore it, and get into my battle stance. "Ah yes, fighting. What fun." He dashes towards me, sword held horizontally, and whips to the side, aiming for my head – I lift up my shield, and the two pieces of weaponry clash – my arm jars at the terrible angle, but it'll be OK.  
  
I decide to take a leaf out of his book, and literally run backwards, as I draw out my arrows. There are only four of them left, but, if I can pull off what I'm going to try, they should work all right.  
  
He carries on trying to attack me, but I manage to keep well out of his reach, and even put some distance in between us. He stops suddenly, and begins to laugh loudly. "Really, do you mean to wear me out?" Something like that, shadow..... I raise my bow, and let loose two arrows in quick succession, so that they arc upwards, and then fall back to the ground, right above him. He just laughs some more, and raises his shield above his head. Just as I hoped.....  
  
I let the other two arrows go, one towards his head, the other to his feet. Whilst his shield is occupied with the arrows above, he has nothing to block the two from the front. He uses his sword to deflect the one from his head, but the one aimed at his foot imbeds itself deep in his flesh, and he shrieks a curse word so shrilly that I don't catch it. He drops his shield, and yanks my arrows out of it, and rips the points from the shafts. Using the slits that should attach them to the shaft, he stuffs them onto his sword.  
  
Trio, that would hurt if he managed to strike me with the left side.....  
  
I shall have to make sure he doesn't strike me with it. Or that he just doesn't strike me at all.  
  
~ Dark Link ~  
  
Clever little light-walker. Darkness, I can barely walk on this foot, let alone run. I'll have to favour my right side, and I prefer the left!  
  
At least I know he has no more arrows, as his quiver is empty. But, I don't know what other weapons he may be hiding, which again annoys me. Why isn't he as easy to read as all the others?  
  
The answer's just come to me. Of course.....he *is* the told of one after all. He couldn't be as easy as the others, or else how would I know it was he?  
  
Pah, I really have to stop all this musing business. He's coming back, and I can barely stand, let alone launch an attack. He will have to come to me. Unless..... I disappear, and he turns around – but, instead of appearing behind him, I appear just where I was, and score another hit on his back, opening the twice closed wound there. He whips around, and manages to slice my face with the tip of his outstretched sword. My cheek is agony, and I raise a hand to wipe the blood away – he uses this to swipe again at me, and I have to stumble to the side, using my injured foot as leverage.  
  
I'm angry now. Time for some out and out fighting.  
  
I run straight into him, and do not stop pushing forwards – judging by the look on his face, his shield arm isn't a hundred per cent. Extreme discomfort crosses his face, and when I hear something crack, I know half the plan is done.  
  
I allow him some time to draw back, and to study the damage I've done him. Whilst he removes the shield from his useless arm, I drop my own shield – may as well make it fair. Now, he has a broken arm, and I have a useless foot. I'd say that was level pegging.  
  
~ Link, the Hero of Time ~  
  
Oh, Trio, help! I haven't a potion left, and all the fairies have flown away. Drat – I can't use my right arm anymore, so I may as well get rid of this shield, it's useless.  
  
I see that he's gotten rid of his shield as well. Why? Is he trying to make it easier for me or something? Who knows – who cares? I'm too busy *not* thinking about my poor arm right now. I hope he doesn't do that again – I can't afford both arms to be bust, after all. I'm almost beginning to regret not having Navi out. But, there's no helping that now.  
  
I make my way warily towards him, my sword held diagonally before me, ready to block any attacks. He does the disappearing trick again, and this time, I'm not stupid. I hold out my sword at a ninety degree angle, and spin all the way around. A gasp of pain tells me I managed to hit my target, and I watch as he staggers backwards, the black material of his tunic flapping as he staggers off.  
  
"Well done. You're learning." He rasps, and then disappears again – this time, I'm not ready to spin, and instead, I just run away towards the tree. He appears behind me (I hear the splashes of his feet) and I turn around. I manage to block his first attack, but his second is more sneaky, and gets me across the chest. Which – well – in polite language, really hurt.  
  
I back flipped, my broken arm flapping uselessly at my side. Somehow, he managed to get behind me (I don't know if he did the trick or not), and grabs my right arm. I scream. What else can I do? I manage to wrench it out of his grasp, but not without cost – there is another crack, and now I can see something white peering out of my skin.  
  
Goddesses, I feel sick.  
  
~ Dark Link ~  
  
Even I have to wince when I see his bone peering through his skin. That has *got* to hurt.  
  
He's reeling away now, not quite in control, and retching, as he looks at his arm. From the looks of him, he doesn't have anything to actually bring up, but he manages anyway. Bile spills from his pink lips, and scatters over the lake surface. Lovely..... He wipes his mouth with the back of his sword hand, and then frowns at me, swaying slightly as he does so.  
  
I suddenly fear that he is going to fall over. Where in darkness did that worry come from? That would be a good thing! Hmm, my imagination is starting to get too firm a hold I believe – I shall have to put up with the other creatures more often, and stay in my dark room.  
  
Damn, I neglected him too long – he's circling me again. I wish I hadn't discarded my shield, because he's throwing hits very quickly indeed, and it's only a matter of time befo-  
  
"Fuck!" He's drawn some serious blood from me – a few inches higher, and that would have been my throat, and the death of me. As it is, he has sliced a deep gash across my collar bone, and the blood is pouring out in a torrent. "Play time's over, light-walker," I snarl, and do my trick. He spins – he runs.  
  
He doesn't get away. I chose to fall onto him, and he falls down onto the floor. He's on his front, and tries to roll over and push me off. I allow him to roll over. He has dropped his weapon, and pants heavily, looking up at me, as I quite literally sit across his heavily bleeding chest. "Well done," he breathes, eyes beginning to roll. "It looks like you win." I hold my sword to his throat, but stay my hand.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" I don't know light-walker.....I don't know..... 


	4. Analysis

Mortis  
  
'He is warm, I am cold. He is light, I am dark. This fascinates me.'  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~ Analysis ~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
~ Link, the Hero of Time ~  
  
It's getting difficult to breathe, especially with him sitting on top of me. His blade is cold at my throat, and he holds it steady. But – he still hasn't killed me.  
  
This close up, I can appreciate that Navi was right. He really is a shadow me. Every contour of my own face is echoed in his, even that scar over my left eye where Mido managed to cut me with a deku stick. Almost as though he senses me looking at it, he rubs the scar on his forehead with his right hand. He's staring at me; those glowing eyes are unnerving in the extreme. I close my eyes, fighting against a scream of pain which is trying to get out.  
  
I'll not die screaming like a child. I *will* not.  
  
Sadly, it seems I'm going to die crying like one instead.  
  
I jump as a hand brushes the tears away. I open my eyes, and look up at him. He has lifted his right hand to before his eyes, and is looking at the sheen of tears he has wiped away curiously – almost as though he hasn't seen them before.  
  
I don't understand.....  
  
~ Dark Link ~  
  
He is crying. I've never seen any of them cry before. I wipe the tears away, and study them, hoping to figure out what exactly they are. But, they just look like water to me. I notice that he's staring at me inquisitively, and he wets his lips, as though making to talk. I press my sword against his neck warningly, and he clamps his lips shut, biting the bottom one with small, white teeth.  
  
I get back to studying him. It's remarkable just how alike we are. His stupid fairy was right – he even has the same tunic as I do. And this style apparently isn't all that fashionable with his people anymore.  
  
He seems to have forgotten the warning I just gave him. "What are you doing?" I push so hard that I draw blood, and instantly regret it as he gasps in pain.  
  
"Sorry." He stares. I stare at my left hand, and wonder what the heck is going on in my mind. I feel some bond towards this light-walker. Maybe it's just because he looks like me.....but, I don't know. It seems like more than that. Though, what it is, I don't know. I address his question. "I am merely studying you, to see if your fairy was correct."  
  
"Does it really take this long? Can you either kill me, or let me up please?" I just chuckle, and prod him on his white nose. He wrinkles it, and then scowls up at me. I tut, and trace a finger curiously over his cheek. It interests me how warm it is.....  
  
~ Link, the Hero of Time ~  
  
Goddesses, his skin is cold! It's making me shiver as he lazily traces one of his fingers over my cheek. And not with just cold either – with fear too. Or, is it fear? I know what fear feels like, and I'm sure it isn't like this. Well, not quite like this – I am scared that he's going to cut my neck soon. Though, he didn't seem all that glad when he did cut me earlier.  
  
"Are you cold, hero? You are shivering," he observes, withdrawing his finger, and placing his hand on the floor next to my head. Stupid question.....  
  
"A little," my mouth answers by violation. Stupid body – does before it thinks! "So are you." Damn it! Shut up Link!  
  
He smiles, and now I can see that even his teeth are black – but, far from looking disgusting, they shine as brightly as his dark blade does. "Yes – well – I am a shadow. We're always cold."  
  
"Oh." Again, I feel as though I have no idea what's going on.  
  
"You are quite warm, actually," he says airily, and again, he runs a freezing finger over my face. I gasp as it goes over a cut he has left in my face (from when he landed on me just now), and then curse under my breath. He laughs again, and I can feel the movement throughout his whole body. "I've never been warm," he says mistily. I just nod (or, try to).  
  
"Yes....."  
  
"Yes?" I blink, and then realise just how stupid 'yes' was to throw into the conversation. He hadn't said anything that I could answer 'yes' to!  
  
"Urm....." I can't think of anything, and am surprised when he laughs *yet* again.  
  
"You are quite amusing," he chuckles, flashing those jet-black teeth again. His finger comes to my cheek again, and I'm sort of getting used to the cold now. He trails all four fingers of his right hand over my face now, and gets back to studying me. I don't mind – it is allowing me to live longer.  
  
~ Dark Link ~  
  
This light-walker is obscenely fascinating! A good fighter, not the best conversationalist, but amusing. And his eyes – averted now – they are so innocent. It's astounding! He's the same age as I (or maybe older, since I'm not too great at telling the passing of time), but he has the eyes of a child. Like the new creatures born in the dark place after unions.  
  
His eyes close completely, and I worry – until I realise that he is still breathing. His lips are slightly parted, and inquisitively, my fingers, of their own will, find their way to them. His eyes flicker open, and he draws in a great breath around my fingers. His lips are soft and as warm as the rest of him seems to be. Fascinating.  
  
I wonder.  
  
Would it terrify him out of his wits?  
  
"Hero."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"If I drop this sword, let you up, and promise not to harm you, will you promise the same?" His eyes widen, and he blinks a couple of times.  
  
~ Link, the Hero of Time ~  
  
I'm surprised by his proposition. I doubt I could fight him if I wanted to.....and, well, if this is a trick, I'll be in no worse a position that I'm in now. "You have my word." He immediately withdraws the sword, and clips it onto his back. Then, he gets off of me, and I can breathe properly again!  
  
I take the hand that he proffers, and stand up, wrapping my arms around my slashed torso. I look at him, and at the last wound I gave him – it is quite deep. He notices my gaze, and looks down, seeming to be surprised. "Oh – yes – that." He puts both hands over it (since they are free), and bunches the material there together, and manages to actually wring some blood out. "You've ruined this tunic you know."  
  
".....sorry?"  
  
"Never mind." He drops his hands, and doesn't seem in the least bit worried by the amount of blood he's lost. "What about you? Maybe you should let your fairy out now?"  
  
"I – no." I decide. He looks surprised, and I can hear Navi yelling indignantly. Thank the Trio the leather of the pouch muffles her. He tilts his head to one side, his long black forelocks swinging to the side.  
  
"As you wish." He looks down suddenly, and frowns slightly. I look down as well, and see the creatures circling around the both of us, about six feet down. "Follow me – let's away from these vultures." I do as he suggests, and follow him. I see my discarded shield, but don't make towards it – I even leave the Master Sword. The shadow is intriguing me.  
  
He leans against the tree, and looks much how he appeared when I first saw him. I stand, swaying slightly, before him, and he tuts. "Sit." I comply, falling heavily to the grey earth. He lands next to me, and gazes across the misty room. "You fight very well for a light-walker."  
  
"Thank you. You fight well yourself." He nods. It feels odd just sitting here in silence – but odd in a good way (not that that makes a blind bit of sense!) I steal glances at him from under my hair, and when I don't do that, I'm concentrating on breathing – it's more of a chore than it used to be.  
  
~ Dark Link ~  
  
I can't think of anything to say. Usually this wouldn't worry me, since I have no one to talk to, but now, it's a problem. I notice that he keeps looking at me (I am doing so to him, but more covertly.) I wonder why?  
  
His breathing seems quite laboured now. I'm guessing he must be in a lot of pain, just like me. I just know how to deal with it better than he does – I've had many more injuries than this, and still won.  
  
To my surprise, he's just slumped backwards onto the earth. "Light-walker?" I poke him in the side, and he groans weakly. Oh shit, he's not just going to die here, is he? I don't want a dead soul on my island! I roll him off of the island, and onto the water, where the creatures circle. When he doesn't sink, I know he isn't dead. Only the dead sink.....  
  
He groans again, and opens his eyes a tiny bit. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not quite there yet, though you've almost got me there," he grunts, sitting up again. His ability to get up again surprises me, as does the way he crawls back, and sits beside me again.  
  
"I do apologise – I'll check your pulse before I do that again."  
  
"How reassuring," he mutters, and then catches my eye. He smiles broadly, and my mouth twitches to follow suit before I can think about it. His pale face is very close, and it tempts me to study it again – he doesn't draw back when I put a finger on his cheek, so I take that as permission.  
  
I notice that he's got a scar above his left eye, just like the one I have from when one of the keese decided to try and eat me. Before realising I wasn't actually dead yet..... I move my attention to that, and am surprised when I find that even *that* part of his face is warm.  
  
He lays his left hand on my right upper arm, and closes his grip. I try to pull away, but he doesn't let go. I raise an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What, you're the only one allowed to study?" I blink, and then shake my head.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~ Link, the Hero of Time ~  
  
All of him is ice cold. I move from his arm to his face, and he draws back shyly, before allowing me to run my hand over it. Even his mouth is freezing, though his breath is warm enough. I move onto his hair, wondering if it is as cold as the rest of him.  
  
Yes, it is. But, it's soft too – I run my hands over it, and remember when I use to do this to Saria on those rare occasions when she let my brush her hair. The sensations I am feeling now are much the same. I feel strangely – what is the word? Content. I feel content just to do this.  
  
I'm beginning to wish I had both hands now – then I could study his face and hair at the same time, like he is doing to me. Instead, I shift closer to him so that I can alternate easily. When he blinks, his lashes graze my knuckles – they cast shadows on his face even deeper than the rest of him. I wouldn't have believed that possible if I didn't see it before me right now.....  
  
My hand has returned to his mouth for some reason. His lips are soft, and he smiles slightly as I run a thumb over them.  
  
I wonder.  
  
Would it terrify him out of his wits?  
  
I don't know. I'd best do something before I lose what little courage I've built up. I'm not quite sure why I'm going to do this.....  
  
~ Dark Link ~  
  
I can't do it. I don't have the courage..... Ah well, I'm just content to study him – he is very interesting after all.  
  
He is staring at me so – at some point, he has moved closer, since he has only one hand he can use, and I can feel his warm breath on my hand as I continue to study the contours of his face. Not quite the same as mine – fuller, rounder than mine are. Warm as well; fasc-  
  
Suddenly, there isn't any space between us anymore! His warm lips have closed the gap, and are clumsily on mine – cold and warm meet, and now I can't decide whether I am cold or he is.....  
  
"Get off him, beast!" A masculine voice rings out angrily, and suddenly someone has torn me away from the light-walker, and booted me across the room. I thud onto the lake, and look down at the circling creatures. "Link, are you all right?" He doesn't answer, and rolling over (with difficulty), I see that he has fainted – and is smiling. I smile too, but then found myself being confronted by a tall man, wearing indigo clothing.  
  
He has a sharp blade in his hands, and I can only watch with wide eyes horror as he levels it above my heart. The Hero rolls over, and bumps into the indigo clad one, who looks down – I see that the bottom half of his face is covered.  
  
The Hero wakes up, and looks into my eyes. He smiles – he is the last thing I see.  
  
Darkness! My heart.....  
  
~ Link, the Hero of Time ~  
  
Sheik brings his blade down before I find my voice to tell him no! The shadow's eyes narrow, and then snap shut, all life gone from them. No. No. NO! Sheik turns around, and I can tell from his eyes that he is smiling, and concerned. No. No. NO! How could he?  
  
"Sheik," I can barely speak, I'm so angry. He stops dead.  
  
"Hero?"  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Pardon?" he laughs nervously.  
  
"Now." He backs away from my anger, and drops one of his deku-nuts – when the flash dies away, I see the shadow lying there, breathing in ragged breaths. If there was ever a time I have to call Navi, now is it.  
  
However, he starts to move, and I look on hopefully – he is sinking. I grab his arm, and drag him back to the island. On the way, he opens his eyes. He looks wildly around, and I cradle his head in my lap. He tried to kill me – but – I – I don't know. He is me – sort of.  
  
He focuses on me, and smiles weakly. Then, he closes his eyes again, and the hand he'd begun to lift to touch my face again, drops.  
  
He is dead.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I'm sorry – I'm just a slasher at heart it seems.....  
  
Soda x 


End file.
